Inky Void 4
by TwoEvilAuthoresses
Summary: We're back! And we've decided on some torture for our younger brothers!


Disclaimer: Despite excessive wishing at the end of chain emails, we still do not own DBZ, SM, GW, or Pokemon. Do not sue. We don't even have pocket lint.  
  
Tales from the Inky Void 4  
  
Jenna: You know Anna, I think I'm starting to catch on to these fanfics. They've all happened because we've been bored! How pathetic! Oo! Oo! Oo! I know!  
  
Jenna disappears down a plot hole. After some minutes have passed she appears again.  
  
Jenna: Um, Anna, I could use some help.  
  
Anna joins Jenna as they fall through the plot hole. They end up in Anna's parents' house.  
  
Jenna has their brothers, Josh and DJ bound and gagged, struggling on the floor.  
  
Anna: Jenna-  
  
Jenna: Just help!  
  
Anna and Jenna drag their struggling brothers through the plot hole.  
  
Anna: Jenna-  
  
Jenna: Questions later!  
  
Anna: Jenna, what are they doing in the Inky Void?  
  
Jenna: Sitting there bound and gagged!  
  
Anna: Why are they here?  
  
Jenna: They can be the entertainment!  
  
Anna stares at DJ and Josh. Not that she pities either of them, but she isn't one for torture. On the other hand... an unequal fight isn't exactly torture....  
  
Anna walks over and ungags DJ (and then runs as far away from his breath as possible.)  
  
Jenna: Ugh! They need help!  
  
Anna: Hey.... We could trim their toenails....  
  
Jenna starts to bounce.  
  
Jenna: And wash their ears, and brush their teeth... We are GENIUSES!  
  
Anna watches Jenna bouncing in excitement.  
  
Anna: There is a fine line between genius and insanity, Jenna.  
  
Jenna: I don't want to hear it.  
  
A light bulb appears over Anna's head.  
  
Anna: We're going to give you control over one anime cast.  
  
Jenna: WHAT?! I didn't bring them here for that!!  
  
Anna: Just deal! Okay, which one do you want?  
  
DJ: Pokemon.  
  
Anna: I knew they would choose that one! Now, just so you know, you can't use any legendary pokemon. You can't use any of my favorites. That means no fire pokemon, and NO Charizards. You can't use any pokemon over level 2. And you can't have used Gameshark to get an advanced pokemon at that level. I think that leaves you with...Pidgey and Ratatta that you caught in Route 1.  
  
DJ: NO FAIR!  
  
Josh: mmmmmmmmmmmmm! *translation: DJ YOU IDIOT!*  
  
Anna: So anyway, DJ, you can use your chosen cast to battle me, and...  
  
DJ: WHAT CAST?  
  
Anna snaps her fingers and a gag reappears over DJ's mouth.  
  
Anna: Continuing on, I'll choose my own cast to battle you!!  
  
Jenna: Oo! Oo! Oo! I wanna play too!  
  
Anna: You can have Josh!  
  
Jenna: I want Sailor Moon!  
  
Anna: Deal.  
  
Anna then snaps her fingers, and DJ's "cast" appears. It contains three level two Pidgey and three level 2 Ratatta. Anna snaps her fingers again and DJ is untied and his gag disappears.  
  
Anna: Now, take the creatures and go stand over there.  
  
DJ goes and stands on the other side of the Inky Void.  
  
Anna: Ahhh, now we're ready to start...  
  
DJ: (His gag has miraculously disappeared.) Wait! No we aren't! We need an official pokemon battlefield!  
  
Anna: *bats her eyes innocently* Why?  
  
DJ: Because we're having a pokemon battle!  
  
Anna: *bats her eyes even more innocently* We are?  
  
DJ: *Looks very frustrated because his little mind can't comprehend what Anna's hinting at* Why else would I have pokemon?!  
  
Anna: We're not having a pokemon battle.  
  
DJ: But you said we're going to battle!  
  
Anna: Battle, yes. I did NOT mention "pokemon" battles.  
  
At this point Anna gets fed up with her brother's stupidity.  
  
DJ: But...  
  
Anna: SHUT UP!  
  
Anna then snaps her fingers very imperiously. Behind her appears the cast of Gundam Wing. This includes Heero Yuy in Wing Zero, Duo Maxwell in Deathscythe Hell, Trowa Barton in Heavyarms Custom, Quatre Winner in Sandrock Custom, Chang Wufei in Altron Custom, and Zechs Marquise in Epyon. Somehow, Relena Peacecraft appears as well.  
  
Anna: How the heck did you get here?! I thought I shot you!  
  
Relena: You did. But Gundam Wing characters don't die, remember? We're immortal! How else could we try to commit suicide every other episode and still be here?  
  
Anna: *sweatdrops* Okay, but since you don't need to be here... *Anna shoves Relena down a plot hole and shoves her fingers in her ears*  
  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Heero: *cringes in Wing Zero's cockpit*  
  
Anna: Okay, on with the fighting! Go, um, Wing Zero.  
  
Wing Zero charges forward.  
  
DJ: Um, go, um, Pidgey no. 1!  
  
Pidgey no. 1 flaps forward.  
  
DJ: Tackle attack!  
  
Anna: *Yawns* Do whatever you have to do to win, Heero.  
  
As the Pidgey attacks, Wing Zero dodges. By sheer luck, as the Pidgey dives past Wing Zero, it gets sucked up in Wing Zero's wing thingies, and the effect is that of what happens when a bird gets in a jet engine.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Anna: WHAT!?  
  
As Wing Zero explodes, Heero and the Pidgey and Wing Zero's Buster Cannon are thrown clear. (Remember, Gundam Wing charas don't die, and pokemon just faint, and the Buster Cannon still has a purpose to serve,)  
  
Anna: NO!!  
  
DJ: HaHaHaHa!  
  
Anna: You will PAY! *runs over to Deathscythe Hell* Get out Duo!  
  
Duo: But...  
  
Anna: NOW!  
  
Duo quickly climbs out of the cockpit, and Anna jumps in. (How, when it's two stories off the ground, I don't know, but...) Anna (in the Deathscythe) then runs over and picks up the Buster Cannon.  
  
Anna: DIE!  
  
Anna aims the cannon at DJ and his pokemon and pulls the trigger. A HUGE beam of golden light engulfs them, and when it finally stops, a very singed DJ and his pokemon are lying unconscious on the ground. (There will be no dying in these fics.)  
  
Jenna: Cool!  
  
Anna: Did you really think so?  
  
Jenna: YAH! MY TURN! Ready Josh?  
  
Josh: I don't have a cast yet!!  
  
Jenna: Yes you do. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Josh: But Pokemon was DJ's cast!  
  
Jenna: And yours as well!  
  
Josh: That's not fair!  
  
Jenna: Okay just to be fair, we'll give you an extra pokemon!  
  
Jenna & Anna: Magikarp!!!!  
  
Josh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna & Anna: YES!!!! *grin like idiots*  
  
Jenna: This will be fun!  
  
Jenna then snaps her fingers, and Usagi appears, only to start drooling over Trunks who just came out of a plot hole (AN: Where was he anyway?).  
  
Jenna: Stop that!  
  
Usagi continues to drool.  
  
Jenna: I know! I know!  
  
Jenna snaps her fingers Mamoru appears and drags Usagi away.  
  
Jenna: Oh, hell! Just get everyone here!  
  
Jenna snaps her fingers again and the whole cast of SM appears.  
  
Jenna: Every one transform!  
  
Usagi: Silver Moon Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Ami: Mercury Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Makoto: Jupiter Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Rei: Mars Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Minako: Venus Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Haruka: Uranus Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn Crystal Power make up!!  
  
Chibi Usa: Moon Prism Power make up!!  
  
Mamoru just kinda shows up as Tuxedo Kamen. Unfortunately for him there are no really tall objects around for him to appear on.  
  
Josh: Um, can I just forfeit?  
  
Jenna: Of course... NOT!!!  
  
Josh: *begins to cry*  
  
Jenna: You know what? Who needs Sailor Moon? *pulls out VERY EXTREMELY large bomb out of where ever she gets this stuff* I say, BOMB THEM ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Anna: *sweatdrops*  
  
Jenna: RUN ANNA!!! *throws bomb at Josh, DJ, and pokemon, and runs away with Anna, crouches down, covers her head and plugs her ears*  
  
Bomb:BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: Yay! That WAS fun Anna!!  
  
Anna: *looks nervously at Jenna*  
  
Trunks: *standing next to a plot hole* What's with you and blowing things up, and smashing things?!?!! Look at this place!! I'm NOT cleaning it up!  
  
With that he turns around and heads back down a plot hole.  
  
Jenna & Anna: *look at each other and shrug*  
  
Anna: Well since Trunks won't clean it up and I'm definitely NOT going too, and you probably won't either...  
  
Jenna: The boys can do it!!  
  
Anna: One problem!  
  
Jenna: *looks at boys*  
  
Anna & Jenna: They're unconscious!!  
  
Anna: *looks boys over* Doesn't look like any of the cuts need stitches...  
  
Jenna: No ones bleeding. Darn!!!  
  
Anna: But you know, we can't just leave them alone here. Think about how the place would smell when we came back! EW!  
  
Jenna: Yeah. But now they know our secret, so...*pulls out flashy thing from Men in Black (great movie... a must see!!)* Thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Anna: Oh, yeah!  
  
Anna & Jenna: *put on very cool looking dark glasses*  
  
Flashy thing: *FLASH!!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna: You know, the Sailor Moon cast really didn't serve any purpose at all, except to make the whole thing longer.  
  
Anna: Yeah, they were a complete waste of time.  
  
Jenna: And how dare Usagi stare at MY Trunks!!!! And she has a boyfriend!!!  
  
Anna: It's okay Jenna...  
  
Jenna: NO it's not!! I'm gonna kick her ass next fic!!  
  
Anna: And where did Trunks show up from any way?!?!  
  
Trunks: Speaking of which...  
  
Anna: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Don't DO that!!  
  
Trunks: Do what?  
  
Anna: Sneak up on me like that!  
  
Jenna: I knew he was there. You should have too.  
  
Anna: ........  
  
Trunks: As I was saying... I didn't get a very big part in this fic.  
  
Jenna: I'm sorry. It was just that once I had my idea to bound and gag our brothers I totally forgot about anything else. I'm sorry sweetie! Do you still love me?  
  
Trunks: Of course!! *moves over to Jenna to comfort her*  
  
Anna: *cringes* Stop with that!!  
  
Jenna & Trunks: *start at Anna, and wonder what her problem is*  
  
Jenna: Well that's it, we better get back home...  
  
Trunks: Yeah, come on Anna. Don't look at us like that. It's creepy.  
  
Jenna & Trunks disappear down a plot hole and go to Anna's house.  
  
Anna: Oh, well. *Put on very cool looking dark sunglasses and pull out flashy thing*  
  
Sorry, but you know to much...  
  
Flashy thing: *flashes reader* 


End file.
